


Blizzard

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan had waited a long time. EXO Powers AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/24/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/16682.html))

The window was open before him, letting in the frigid winter air. Luhan stood with one hand resting against the open frame as he gazed outside into the swirling snow of the blizzard that was currently the city's weather. None of the frozen flakes entered the room though. Of course they wouldn't, Luhan was keeping them out. It was a simple move and nothing that would strain his mind. Not like lifting multiple concrete balls that weighed 10 tonnes each all at once.  
  
Watching the blizzard he briefly mused at how it looked like an ever moving curtain. A cold curtain that could give you hypothermia. His thoughts drifted to Chanyeol momentarily, wondering how the Phoenix was faring. Fire and Snow don't mix that well after all. But then again... The Guardian of Light, Baekhyun, had probably found him long before this and was keeping him inside in the warm somewhere.  
  
A lot of the others would be holed up inside somewhere too. Not many of them could handle the cold. Even he himself wasn't able to stand in the middle of a blizzard for long before the effects caught up with him. He didn't really have to worry though.  _He_  would not let anything happen to Luhan. And he would be here soon if the intensity of the snow storm was anything to go by.  
  
Letting a small smile spread over his face, the Master of Telekinesis, as was his title, leant out of the window taking in a deep breath of the cold air. He let his eyes slide shut as the snow fell on him, brushing gently against his skin almost like a kiss. It was nothing like the real thing of course. He would have to patient. Not much longer now.  
  
Lifting his face he almost let out a giddy laugh, snowflakes beginning to accumulate in his hair and on his eye lashes. His cheeks turned a soft pink as the cold bit at them but this was the happiest he had felt in a long time.  
  
And apparently someone else had noticed.  
  
"You look happy." Came a low smooth voice from behind him. The Teleporter, of course he would be around. Kai, or Jongin, whichever name he had decided to go by that day, always had this need to know everything that was going on.  
  
Pulling back from the window, Luhan placed his feet back onto the floor and opened his eyes as he turned to face his friend. "I have reason to be." He smiled, lifting a hand to brush the snow out of his hair.  
  
A knowing smile danced around the dark skinned youth's lips as he spoke. "I know." He nodded, his eyes twinkling. "He's missed you." He said, his words soft and full of meaning.  
  
Feeling his heart fill with warmth, Luhan smiled brightly as he lifted his shoulders into an almost helpless shrug. "I've missed him." He replied simply, excitement and happiness bubbling inside of him. It wouldn't be much longer now. He could feel it.  
  
Kai simply nodded, his eyes continuing to twinkle in a knowing manner. The older of the two looked back towards the window for a moment with a longing expression. And when he turned back to face his friend he found the taller to have moved silently to his side.  
  
"I can't stay long." He explained. "Sehun's waiting." This time it was Luhan's turn to smile knowingly at the younger as he nodded, gripping his friend's hand in goodbye. "Tell him I say 'Hello'. And tell him that we've all missed him, and we'll see him soon. Tonight is your night."  
  
Luhan looked up into his friend's eyes silently for a moment, touched at what everyone else was doing for him. A soft smile spread across his lips finally before he whispered out two words. "Thank you."  
  
His friend gave him another smile before he was gone, vanished in the blink of an eye leaving nothing behind except a thin layer of black smoke. Luhan waved it aside with an amused chuckle before he moved back to the window. He was trying to be as patient as possible but it was getting harder and harder to wait the longer time ticked by.  
  
Looking outside, he focused his eyes on the snowflakes, managing to see the fine details of each one. Holding his hand out, he watched carefully as a single flake broke away from the rest, daring to float through the window, before landing in the middle of his outstretched palm. There could only be one explanation for that happening, and a wide happy smile spread across his face as he felt a chill spread throughout the room.  
  
Turning around his eyes immediately met those of the one he had longed for for months. Despite the other's abilities his eyes were a warm inviting brown. And the tender smile on his beautiful face had been very much missed.  
  
Arms were opened up before him, inviting. And a quiet melodic voice echoed through the room to Luhan's ears. "I'm home."  
  
Feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes, Luhan launched himself forward and into the other's waiting arms. He buried his face into the older's neck, clinging to him tightly as he was held in the secure warm embrace of the man he loved more than anything else in the world. He had waited so long, and finally they were together again.  
  
"Minseok."


End file.
